Field of Invention
This patent document relates to patient interfaces that attach an ophthalmic system to an eye for anterior segment eye procedures. More particularly, this patent document relates to bi-radial patient interfaces that reduce a deformation of a cornea of the procedure eye.
Description of Related Art
This patent document describes examples and embodiments of techniques and devices for securing an ophthalmic system to an eye. The ophthalmic system may be an ophthalmic surgical laser system to perform an anterior segment eye procedure, such as a cataract procedure. These devices are often referred to as patient interfaces. A patient interface serves to connect and to couple the ophthalmic system and the eye of the patient, thus their performance is an important controlling factor of the precision and success of the ophthalmic procedures. Therefore, improvements in patient interfaces can lead to improvements in the precision and reliability of ophthalmic procedures.